Ukyo Kuonji (Continuum-010924397)
An Amazing Chef in a Powered Battle Suit complete with Cooking-related weaponry and utensils Powers and Abilities Powers Iron Chef Armor: '''Iron Chef's primary powers come from her armored suit. Support Powers *Superhuman Strength:' She is capable of lifting up to over 100 tons when wearing her armor. *Superhuman Speed:'' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. *''Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 8. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. *Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the arc reactor that also powers the suit. *Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to convert nearby or fare away energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *Energy Absorption: The armor is also able to drain multiple forms of energy for its own use. *Magnetism: The armor can use magnetism to pull or push metal objects at will. *Artificial Intelligence: An internal artificial intelligence operating system that provides strategies, background information on opponents, and on surroundings and the current status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. *Sensor Systems: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scans that allowed Iron Chef to take the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans and monitors. These scans also provided Ukyo with real-time personal physiological data. An all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections--often came in handy. It should be noted that the armor scans, radars, and environmental sensors were running at all times, recording everything Iron Chef came in contact with. A magnometer was installed in the left wrist, while both gauntlets had atomic-force microscopes installed in the thumbs and index fingers that were capable of seeing to the nano scale. *Invisibility: Advanced composite ceramics, fused with a kevlar-like polymer are backed by optical fiber networks, that, working in synch with an array of poly-carbon head hologram generators cause the armor to be invisible to any form of detection, including night vision, infrared, and enhanced super-human senses. To further thwart detection systems the suit houses an active noise-reduction engine for silent stalking. And to achieve total silent running, the armor even stores the CO 2 produced by the wearer--releasing it through small vents only when circumstances are right. *Holographic Decoys: Untraceable holographic duplicates of herself that are generated from the suit. They are projected in a way to look real, and show no trace of their origins. *Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. Defensive Powers '''Crystallized Iron Armor': The armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a molecularly aligned matrix of crystallized iron enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other metals like titanium, creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazing resilience and protection. *''Enhanced Durability: Her armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. She can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Ukyo is very confident in her suit's defensive abilities, when she first fought Ryoga she was only thinking about Ranma and completely forgot about what was happening around her. *Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. Offensive Powers *Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form Repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the Repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. *Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some Arc Reactor energy backing it up. *Lasers: Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding. *Pulse Bolts: Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. *Pulse Barrage: Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Chef's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. *Nanobots: Tiny nanobots can attack machines and tear into their armor. A certain variety used against aliens can turn their biological weaponry against them. *Freon Stream: An attack capable of freezing the air. *Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with minimal payload. *Missile Box: Similar to an assault helicopter rocket pack, holds several missiles of up to eight types rockets, including Anti-Tank, Anti-Ship, Spent Uranium Core Armor-Piercing, Flame Bomb, Fire Suppressant, Smoke, Tear Gas, Radio Repeater and a Mini-Nukes. Each type of missile can scan and target several targets at once and fire at a moments notice. The missile can also reach Mach 2 in under 5 seconds. *Monobeam: A powerful beam used on early versions of the Iron Chef suit. However, it's range was only a few yards. Fires a standard laser beam. *Gauntlet Mini-canon: This variably configured gun contains eight kinds of specialty 3.9 mm ammo: Spent-Uranium-Core Armor-Piercing, High Explosive, Concussion Type, High Temperature Thermite, Tear Gas, Tracer, Flare and Smoke. They can be switched in the middle of combat instantly. *Tri-beam: This version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the Arc Reactor, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged. It has considerable knockback. *Multi-beam: As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that Ukyo has absorbed. *Pentabeam: The Pentabeam has microwave lensing that allows for directed beams of high joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons. *Omnibeam: Rather then only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired, is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Chef's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor, and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. *Hyper-velocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Ukyo to think and move at a much faster time frame then everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. *Vibranium: Vibranium could be used in several ways, mostly against things that are made of metal. *Plasma Discharge: A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with Vibranium. Abilities '''Industrial Genius:' Quite apart from the powers granted her by the suit, Ukyo is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. Her intelligence is classed as above genius. Furthermore, this extends to her remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where she is capable of using her available tools like her suit in unorthodox and effective ways. Expert Engineer: She is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, machinery. Expert Tactician: She is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating strategies and new plans should the situation change. Skilled Combatant: Ukyo is well versed in her family’s style of martial arts, and is able to use her ki to augment her weaponry and armor. Indomitable Will: Ukyo is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. It is arguable that the true "Iron Chef" is not the armor, but Ukyo herself. Strength Without her armor Tony Stark possesses the strength of a normal human who engages in extensive training. The armor amplifies Ukyo's strength to incalculable levels, enabling her to normally lift (press) roughly 100 tons. If sufficiently powered by an outside source, the armor can achieve massively higher levels. Equipment Armors: Iron Chef wears a sophisticated suit of body armor containing various offensive weaponry. She has a number of suits aside from the current model. Some are mission-specific or prototypes for testing, others are older models kept for nostalgia or for research. He has developed a special briefcase to carry his armor in. Weapons Varies by armor but are always cooking-related. Notes Despite Ukyo’s attempts her identity is very much public knowledge Trivia Category:Continuum-010924397